Entities typically employ various network architectures comprising modems, hubs, switches, routers, load balancers, network hosts, servers, proxy servers, input/output devices, network terminals and computers and the like. Typically, the devices in the network architecture run a plurality of technology applications for facilitating and performing a myriad of tasks and activities associated with the entity. These technology applications generate vast volumes of data flow across the network nodes. However, with existing network architectures, it is not possible to track data flows across the network nodes that are associated with a particular technology application, without which functioning of technology applications cannot be evaluated and mitigation steps cannot be implemented. There present invention provides a novel method of unique isotope tagging of individual data packets associated with each technology application, that are then leveraged to identify, precisely and in real time, not only data flows associated with individual technology applications, but also the particular activity or task component that they are associated with.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.